Sailor Sun: First Season of Sailor Moon
by Angel Raye
Summary: The story of Sailor Sun during the first season of Sailor Moon. Read and review please,
1. Sailor Sun Appears

Hi Minna-chan! I decided to write a fan fiction that had nothing to do with the Chibi Senshi. I've had this idea for a long time about a Sailor Sun. So this story is going to be about her. Basically I am taking us through the Sailor Moon seasons with Sailor Sun. I will include some of the familiar episodes with Sailor Sun in them. I won't do all the details, just adding in. Don't worry. The two unfinished Chibi Senshi series will get done.  
  
The beginning of this series is right after the defeat of Jadeite. The Senshi have just met Nephrite. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus aren't here yet.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Tekeuchi. I did create Sailor Sun.  
  
Sailor Sun: First Season of Sailor Moon  
  
Part One: Sailor Sun Appears  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Nikkono Aya ran from the strange creature that was after her. Sweat was pouring down her face and she felt herself getting tired. What did he want with her? Why was he after her?  
  
She tripped and fell. She gave a scream, as the creature was about to descend on her.   
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and the creature was gone. Aya looked to see her saviors. She saw three girls about her age in sailor outfits. One of them had long flowing blonde pigtails. "Nani," Aya stammered. "Who are you?"  
  
"You find out soon Aya-chan," the one with pigtails replied. "Soon you'll be one of us."  
  
"One of you," Aya exclaimed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out soon," the girl repeated as she and the other two faded away.  
  
"Wait don't go," cried Aya, "Come back please..."  
  
The alarm went off and woke Aya out of her deep sleep. She groaned and turned it off. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Today she was starting a new school, Juuban Junior High School. Her sister, Mari got a new job as a nurse in a nearby hospital causing them to move here. Aya had mixed feelings, as she pulled on the school uniform. Like most new students she was apprehensive. On the other hand she was glad to leave her previous school where she had no friends.   
  
At fourteen Aya was very small and thin for her age. She wore her short red hair in a bob, usually with some of it pulled back in a barrette. Her eyes were a bright green color. They were her best feature as her mother used to tell her.   
  
Aya picked up her briefcase and gazed at the picture on her dresser. It was of her parents. "I'll see you later," she told the picture and then headed into the kitchen.  
  
Mari was getting breakfast ready for them. "Ohayo Aya-chan," she greeted.  
  
"Ohayo onee-san," Aya replied as she sat down at the table. Mari placed her breakfast in front of her and the two began to eat. Mari was fourteen years older then Aya. Four years before their parents had been killed in a car accident. Although there were some relatives who offered to take Aya, Mari wanted to raise her sister. Aya was glad. Mari was her closest reminder of her mother with her blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to start at your new school Aya-chan," asked Mari as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Hai," Aya sighed. "I just hope I make some friends there. Once people hear I get sick a lot they get scared of me."  
  
"People just don't know any better," Mari told her. "Don't let that bother you. You're shy but you're also very talented. I would love to be able to write stories the way you or work on crafts."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Aya murmured. She looked up and said; "Don't forget I am going to that craft exhibition after school today."  
  
"That's right some of your stuff will be there," Mari stated. "Just remember it's your turn to cook dinner."  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Aya replied with a laugh as she got up from the table.  
  
"Don't forget your inhaler," called Mari. "You don't want to have an asthma attack and be stuck without it."  
  
"I've got it," Aya called back as she dashed out the door.  
  
Asano Hiroko busily got the tables set up for the craft exhibition. She had been put in charge of this event and was very excited. This was the first craft exhibition she had been put in charge of and she wanted it to be perfect. Some of her work was displayed and she was very proud of it.  
  
Just then one of the tables collapsed. "Oh no," Hiroko cried out as she dashed over to it. She began picking up the things that had fallen off.   
  
"Need some help here," asked a male voice. Hiroko gasped and looked up. There stood a very handsome man with long brown hair.  
  
"Who are you," she asked.  
  
"I'm Sanjouin Masato," the man replied. He knelt down and helped Hiroko pick things up.  
  
[Author's Note: For those who are only familiar with the dub, Nephrite used the name Sanjouin Masato when he was posing as a human.]  
  
"Arigato," Hiroko said once the things were picked up.  
  
"My pleasure," Masato replied. He held up Hiroko's notebook. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Hai," Hiroko stated. "I need that to help me organize things."  
  
"Then here you," Masato laid his hand on the book before giving it to her. It glowed briefly and a symbol appeared on it before it faded again.  
  
"Arigato," Hiroko replied again. She took the notebook and a strange sensation overcame her. She suddenly felt very full of energy.  
  
Masato walked away. "Asano Hiroko," he said quietly to himself. "Soon your energy will be mine for the Dark Kingdom."  
  
It was lunchtime at Juuban Junior High. The students were outside since it was a nice day. Tsukino Usagi peeked around at the new girl who joined her class today. "Let's see," Usagi thought hard. "What was her name?"  
  
"Usagi-san," Umino popped out of nowhere again. Usagi gave a squeal.  
  
"Umino what do you want," she snapped.  
  
"I see you're looking at our new girl," Umino commented. He pulled out his notebook and adjusted his glasses. "According to reliable sources she just moved here with her sister and she is always sick."  
  
"Honestly Umino," Usagi grumbled. "You have to get gossip on everyone."  
  
"Of course," Umino replied. "I want to protect you Usagi-san. You don't want to get sick." There was no answer. Umino looked around and saw Usagi heading toward the new girl. "She's so trusting," Umino sighed as he watched Usagi.  
  
Aya picked at her lunch feeling lonely as usual. No one came to make friends with her and she was too shy to approach anyone. Somehow people always found out in advance how sickly she was and stayed away as if she had the plague.  
  
A movement got her attention. She looked up and saw a blonde girl from her class standing next to her. She had her long hair done in two pigtails flowing from hair buns. ["A lot like that girl in my dream,"] Aya thought.   
  
"Konnichiwa," the girl greeted her.   
  
"Konnichiwa," Aya replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to come and say hi," the girl told her as she sat down by Aya. Aya suddenly felt very relaxed. There was something about this girl that made her feel good.  
  
"I'm Nikkono Aya," Aya introduced herself.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," the girl replied. "I'm in your class."  
  
"I know," Aya said. "Haruna-sensei sent you out into the hall this morning for being late."  
  
Usagi gave a little laugh. "Oh that happens from time to time," she laughed. She then gazed at Aya's little lunch sack. "You've got a kawaii lunch sack."   
  
"I made it," Aya replied holding it up. It had a picture of the sun with a sun goddess.  
  
"Surgoi," Usagi exclaimed. "Do you do stuff like this all the time?"  
  
"Hai," Aya replied blushing. "I'm going to a craft exhibition after school. Some of my stuff will be there. Would you like to come with me Tsukino-san?"  
  
"I would love to," Usagi replied. "And please call me Usagi."  
  
"Then you can call me Aya Usagi-chan," Aya told her in delight.  
  
"Okay Aya-chan," Usagi stated. She opened her own lunch sack. Aya watched in amazement at how much Usagi was able to put away and how quickly. But she felt light hearted. She had a friend.  
  
"Come on Minna let's go," Hiroko shouted as she dashed around putting things together. She saw a table that was out of order. Giving an impatient shout she quickly put it together.  
  
"You're very driven Asano-san," one worker exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hai," Hiroko replied. "I am just so full of energy that I could go about this all day." With that she dashed off to continue putting things together at a remarkable pace.  
  
"So what else do you do besides kawaii craft things," Usagi asked Aya as they walked to the exhibition together after school.  
  
"I like to write too," Aya replied. "I want to be a writer when I grow up."  
  
"Surgoi," Usagi exclaimed. "So I guess Writing is your favorite subject?"  
  
"Hai," Aya answered. She paused for a minute and then asked. "What's your favorite subject Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi gave a little laugh as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Lunchtime and going home. I just wish they had naptime too." Aya looked at her in surprise and then laughed. This girl was really funny.  
  
"Usagi," an angry voice called from behind them. Aya turned around and saw two other girls. One had short blue hair and was wearing the same school uniform as Usagi and Aya. In fact Aya remembered seeing Usagi talking to her at school that day. In the girl's arms was a black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead. The other girl had long violet black hair and was wearing a different school uniform.  
  
"Rei-chan, Ami-chan," Usagi exclaimed.   
  
"Did you forget you were supposed to meet us after school," the dark haired one snapped.  
  
"Oh I guess it did slip my mind," Usagi replied with a little laugh.  
  
"You mean you actually have a mind," the dark haired girl asked with feigned surprise.  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi cried. "You're being mean again."  
  
"If you showed responsibility then I wouldn't have to be mean," Rei snapped back. Before Aya knew it a heated argument began between the two girls. She watched in surprise. Ami looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"It seems like I caused a bad situation," Aya stated. "Gomen." The two girls stopped fighting.  
  
"Aya-chan," Usagi said. "I would like to introduce you to my friends Rei-chan and Ami-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa," Aya greeted them.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Ami and Rei replied.  
  
"Whose kawaii cat," asked Aya as she stroked the black cat in Ami's arms.  
  
"This is Luna and she lives with me," Usagi explained.  
  
Aya gazed at Ami and Rei. "I invited Usagi to come to a craft exhibition with me," she told them. "Some of my stuff is there. Please don't be angry with her."  
  
"It's not your fault Aya-chan," Ami assured her. "Besides Usagi-chan and Rei-chan fight all the time."   
  
"Yes so please don't apologize," Rei added. "We are both pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too," Aya replied. She then added. "Would you like to come to the exhibition with us?"  
  
"Hai," both girls replied.  
  
"Hurrah," Usagi cried. Then she turned to Aya, "Will there be some yummy snacks there?" Aya laughed as she led them to the exhibition.  
  
"Usagi," Luna hissed. Usagi looked at the cat. "Be careful. I am sensing a very strong power from this girl."  
  
"So am I," Rei added. "We need to keep our eye on her."  
  
"A power," Usagi gasped. She looked at Aya. "Oh please don't be the enemy."  
  
Hiroki was running everyone ragged. To make matters worse she was being extremely brutal with them, causing some of the workers to be reduced to tears. "Oh what incompetents," she muttered. "I could run this thing single handedly and produce better results."  
  
"Asano-san," a voice called. Hiroki turned and saw Aya coming toward her with three other girls. "Gomen for being late. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Oh no," Hiroki exclaimed. "I can run this by myself. This is going well and I don't need help."  
  
"Asano-san," Aya gasped in surprise. She watched as Hiroki dashed off barking orders to more people. "She isn't usually so abrupt," Aya explained to her new friends. She pointed to a table. "My stuff is over there. Go ahead and take a look. I'm going to see what's wrong with Asano-san." With that she followed Hiroki.  
  
Usagi dashed over to the table and began squealing in delight over the items on it. Rei, Ami and Luna hung back. "I don't like this," Rei murmured. "Something is not right here."  
  
"I agree," Luna added. "Someone should follow Aya-chan."  
  
"I'll go," Ami offered and she trailed after Aya.  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi squealed holding up a motif Aya made. "Isn't this just too kawaii?" Rei rolled her eyes and began lecturing Usagi on taking her duties seriously.  
  
Nephrite watched as Hiroki disappeared into a little room. "Energy level at its peak," he stated. "Come out my youma."  
  
Aya walked in just in time to see the youma emerge from Hiroki. "Asano-san," she cried in terror.  
  
"Organize, organize," shouted the youma. It held up its hand and an oversized pen appeared. Aya screamed as she dodged out of the way.  
  
Usagi, Rei and Ami stopped what they were doing and looked up. They saw Aya running away screaming and then a youma come after her. "Aya-chan," Usagi cried.  
  
"Youma," Rei shouted.  
  
"Minna, henshin," Luna ordered.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
Aya tripped and fell as she tried to get away from the youma. She found herself trapped under a giant file folder. "Help me," she cried. She looked around and saw that most of the people had fled in terror.  
  
"Organize, Organize," the youma laughed.  
  
"Hold it right there," shouted a voice. The youma looked up and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. "An exhibition is put together so that people can admire other people's works," Sailor Moon shouted. "You corrupted an ambitious woman who only wanted to make this exhibition a success. I am an agent of love and justice Sailor Moon."  
  
"And Sailor Mercury," Mercury shouted.  
  
"Sailor Mars," Mar added.  
  
"And in the name of the moon we will punish you," all three shouted.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Aya gasped. "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars too. They were in my dream."  
  
"Organize, organize," the youma said as it moved toward the Senshi. Before any of them to do anything the three Senshi found themselves trapped in a giant paperclip.  
  
"Minna," shouted Luna in despair.  
  
"Can't breathe," Moon gasped as the clip squeezed them tightly.  
  
Meanwhile Aya was struggling to get out from her trap. As she struggled her forehead began to shine. Luna looked and saw a symbol appear. It resembled the sun. "Sailor Sun," she gasped. "Aya is Sailor Sun." Luna leapt into the air and a henshin wand appeared. Luna dashed over to Aya and dropped the wand in front of her. "Take this," she shouted. "You are one of the Sailor Senshi. Yell out Sun Power Make Up!"  
  
"Nani," Aya screeched in astonishment. "That cat is talking. What is my medication doing to me?"  
  
"It's not your medication," Luna assured her. "You are one of the Sailor Senshi and part of the team. I'll explain everything later. Just do what I tell you."  
  
Aya looked at the Sailor Senshi. She realized that they were the new friends she just made. "I have to help them," she gasped, as she got free of the trap. She held up her new wand. "SUN POWER MAKE UP!" Rays resembling the sun shot out from the wand. Within seconds Aya's school uniform transformed into a yellow sailor outfit with a red bow on the front. Her shoes low heel pumps with ribbon laced up ballet style. In her hand was a rod with a sun on top. "What's this," she asked.  
  
"That's your sun rod," Luna replied. "Hold it up and yell Solar Flares. That is your attack."  
  
Sailor Sun held up the rod. "SOLAR FLARES!" Her sun rod began to glow as bright flares flew out from it. The attack disabled the youma and freed the other Senshi.  
  
"Aya-chan is a Sailor Senshi," Moon cried.  
  
"She's one of us," Mercury added.  
  
"Now," Luna shouted.   
  
Mars powered up while Moon removed her tiara.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
  
The two attacks merged into one and wiped out the youma. Nearby Nephrite watched in rage. "Those interfering Senshi," he muttered. "And now there's a fourth one in the group. Queen Beryl-sama isn't going to like this." Nephrite glared at the Senshi and then vanished.  
  
Hiroki moaned as she came too. She sat up and saw Aya kneeling next to her with the three girls she arrived with. "Are you all right Asano-san," Aya asked.  
  
"Hai," Hiroki murmured. "What happened?"  
  
"You overworked yourself and collapsed," Ami replied. "You need to go home and rest."  
  
"But the exhibition," Hiroki protested.  
  
"Postponed to tomorrow," Aya told her. "So go home and rest. I'll be here tomorrow to help you out."  
  
"Arigato," Hiroki said as she got up. The girls watched as she left. When she was gone Usagi turned to Aya.  
  
"Aya-chan I am so glad you are one of us," she exclaimed.  
  
"Arigato," Aya replied. She looked at the three girls and Luna. "For the last several nights I've had this recurring dream that I am being chased by these creatures. In these dreams three girls resembling all of you appear and tell me that I am soon to be one of them. Now I know what the dream is about. It was a premonition."  
  
"I've had the same dream," Rei told her. "Now I know why."  
  
"Aya-chan," Luna came forward. "You are a very powerful Senshi as you represent the center of our solar system. As time goes on more powers will be revealed."  
  
"I understand," Aya stated in a solemn voice. She looked at her new friends. "I will do my best."  
  
"Oh that's more then we can say for some people," Rei sighed.  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi snapped. ""What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like," Rei replied. "Besides Tuxedo Kamen didn't come to your rescue today."   
  
"How dare you," Usagi wailed. Another heated argument broiled up between the two.  
  
Aya turned to Ami. "Is this all they ever do?"  
  
"Hai," Ami sighed. She picked up her book and began studying. "You get used to it."  
  
"Great," Aya mused as she watched the two argue.  
  
"So how was your day Aya-chan," Mari asked over dinner that night.  
  
"I made some friends," Aya replied.  
  
"That's great," Mari exclaimed. "I told you that you would make some this time."  
  
"And you were right," Aya told her.  
  
"Do you have a lot in common with these girls," Mari asked.  
  
"Not really," Aya admitted. She gazed at her henshin wand in her pocket. "Just one common bond."  
  
End of part one.  
  
So what do you think? Think there's a potential for a series here? Let me know by reviewing. 


	2. Tuxedo Kamen

Here is the next part to my Sailor Sun series. Not all of the stories are going to have action in them. I want to try and stick to the first season's story as much as possible but I don't want to write the battles since they aren't mine. There will be some stories where the episode will be written with Aya included. There will be some action but also scenes of Aya doing things with the other Senshi. At the end of this part there will be some working around Rei first dating Mamoru but I won't be including the battle since it isn't mine.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Tekeuchi. I did create Sailor Sun.  
  
Sailor Sun: First Season of Sailor Moon  
  
Part Two: Tuxedo Kamen  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Aya arrived at the Hikawa Shrine a few minutes early for her Senshi meeting. It had been a week since Aya found out that she was Sailor Sun, a fighter for justice. So far it had been the happiest week of her life. Usagi, although an irresponsible crybaby, was very friendly and had made Aya feel like she was someone special. Ami was very smart and very kind. She helped Aya out with her math, which was her weak subject. Rei was hot-tempered but also very kind. Aya considered herself lucky to have found these friends.  
  
She climbed to the top of the steps and saw that Ami and Luna had already arrived. Rei was dressed in her Shinto robes. {"So cool,"} Aya thought when she saw her. In her opinion Rei was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. "Konnichiwa," Aya called out.  
  
"Konnichiwa Aya-chan," Ami and Rei replied together.  
  
"Gomen for being early," Aya told them as she sat down next to Ami. She smoothed out her green dress. The weather was warming up and she was able to wear the cotton dresses she loved so much.  
  
"You don't need to apologize for that," Rei assured her. "You and the others are welcome here anytime."  
  
"Arigato," Aya stated feeling her heart lift.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for Usagi-chan," Luna sighed.  
  
"That slow turtle," Rei grumbled as she sat down. "I bet she had detention again."  
  
"Actually she didn't," Ami replied. "She walked home with us." Aya nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Then that lazy klutz probably fell asleep," Rei concluded. Luna sighed as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
"Here I am," Usagi called loudly as she arrived, running up the steps.  
  
"You're late," Rei snapped. "Can't you for once be on time?"  
  
"I kind of fell asleep," Usagi replied with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
"So what else is new," Rei grumbled. She looked at Luna, "It must be a mistake that she is our leader."  
  
"Rei-chan is being mean again," Usagi wailed as she began to cry.  
  
"That's enough," Ami cried. "I've got a lot of studying to do and I don't have time for this. Let's get this meeting started." Usagi immediately stopped crying. It amused Aya at how Usagi was able to turn the tears on and off so quickly.  
  
"Right," Luna agreed and she began. "As we know the last battle Sailor Moon fought alone."  
  
"I didn't fight alone," Usagi cried. "I had Tuxedo Kamen's help. The two of us managed to beat that tennis youma."  
  
"Who is this Tuxedo Kamen," Aya asked in a puzzled voice. "You've mentioned him before."  
  
"A totally gorgeous man who always helps us in battle and is in love with me," Usagi sighed as her eyes turned to hearts.  
  
"Why would anyone be in love with you," Rei asked scornfully.  
  
"How could you say that," Usagi asked as tears welled up in her eyes again.  
  
"Don't start fighting again," Aya groaned. Although she had only known them for a week Usagi and Rei's arguments did try her patience sometimes. "It's my turn to make dinner tonight for Onee-san and myself."  
  
"That's right," Luna agreed. She turned to Aya. "Tuxedo Kamen always comes to help us but he is very mysterious and we really aren't sure he is on our side."  
  
"Of course he is," Usagi cried out defensively. "Why would he help us if he wasn't."  
  
"Well where was he when the rest of us showed up to fight the other day," asked Aya curiously. She and the others along with Luna had shown up to help Sailor Moon but the youma had already been defeated. Even Sailor Mars had admitted that Sailor Moon had done okay without them.  
  
"He had already left," Usagi sighed.   
  
"That's what he does," Rei added. "But he is good looking."  
  
"And he's mine," Usagi immediately told her.  
  
"Now why would he want a silly crybaby like you when he could have me," Rei asked.  
  
"Stop it now," Luna shouted and Rei and Usagi immediately stopped. Once everyone was quiet again Luna tried to continue the meeting. "We may have defeated Jadeite but the Dark Kingdom has other generals. Now we have to fight Nephrite. He does things a little differently. Ami-chan what can you tell us?"  
  
"Nephrite uses a single person's energy instead of a large group," Ami replied. "That's all I have been able to do so far."  
  
"The important thing is to look out for Nephrite and try to catch him before he uses people," Luna told them. "We also must continue searching for the Moon Princess."  
  
"Where will we find her," Rei asked. "And how will we know it's her?"  
  
"We'll know," Luna assured them.   
  
Once the meeting was over Ami stood up. "I have to get back to studying," she told them. "Would you like to come with me on Sunday? There's this beautiful park I wish to show you." The others agreed.  
  
Aya hung back after Usagi, Ami and Luna left. She turned to Rei, "What is it about you and Usagi," she asked. "Why are you two always fighting?"  
  
"She irritates me," Rei replied. "Don't tell me she doesn't get on your nerves too?"  
  
"I admit she's lazy, a crybaby and irresponsible," Aya stated. "But I never had any friends until I met Usagi."  
  
"Neither did I," Rei admitted after a moment's pause. "She does have a large heart. I just don't have any patience with her. She needs to toughen up if she is going to be our leader. We have to drum that into her head even if we can't get anything else in there."  
  
Aya chuckled. "I'm sure in time that she will take her duties seriously," she informed Rei. "But as long as the rest of us do then we should triumph."  
  
"Hai," Rei agreed.   
  
"Well I have got to get home and start cooking dinner," Aya sighed as she got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you then," Rei said. As Aya walked down the steps Rei called to her, "Aya-chan." Aya turned around. "I am glad you are on the team."  
  
"Arigato," Aya replied with a smile. She left thinking, {"Rei cares more for Usagi then she will ever admit."}  
  
  
  
Nephrite was in the old church again seeking guidance from the stars for his next target. His last couple of attempts failed miserably thanks to those interfering Senshi. Queen Beryl was furious; especially when she got word that a fourth Senshi had joined the team. "I must seek the stars for a new target," he muttered.  
  
Suddenly there was a sneering laugh behind him. Nephrite turned and saw that it was Zoicite. "Queen Beryl-sama is furious with you," he sneered. "You wait. Your downfall will come."  
  
"Leave me Zoicite," Nephrite ordered. "Let me do my job. Isn't it your job to find the silver crystal?"  
  
"Oh I will find it," Zoicite laughed. "And then I will be in Queen Beryl-sama's favor."  
  
Nephrite decided to ignore Zoicite. He turned back to the stars and chanted. Soon an image formed. A young man appeared. "Now that looks a promising target," Zoicite stated.  
  
Nephrite stared hard at the image. "Akaike Hiroya, your energy is mine."  
  
Akaike Hiroya gave a sigh. He was an author and all of his works had been on the bestseller list. He had a deadline in a week and he just couldn't put this new novel together. "I'm doomed," he muttered slamming his laptop closed. "I'll never get this novel done."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help," a voice behind him asked. Hiroya looked up and saw a man standing behind him.  
  
"Who are you," he asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the man replied. "My name is Sanjouin Masato. I happen to be a writer myself."  
  
"I see," muttered Hiroya. "I suppose you have never been in a slump."  
  
"All of us get into slumps from time to time," Nephrite replied. He picked up the laptop. You just have to let your fingers flow with the keys." The laptop glowed briefly as the symbol appeared. Then as quickly as it appeared the symbol vanished. Nephrite handed the laptop back to Hiroya. "I think you may find some inspiration." With that he walked away, an evil look on his face. {"Soon his energy will be at its peak and he will be mine."}  
  
Hiroya stared at the back of the man has he walked away. Then he turned back to the laptop. Suddenly a strange sensation came over him. He began to type.  
  
The next day Aya walked home from school with Ami, Usagi and her friend Naru. Although Naru wasn't part of the Senshi she was very nice. She immediately welcomed Aya to the school. "I can't believe this," Usagi wailed as she looked at her English test, which had a twenty written on this. "Mama is going to kill me."  
  
"Usagi-chan you should have studied," Ami gently reminded her. As usual she got the top marks.  
  
"Don't feel so down Usagi," Naru added. "You can bring it up with the next test."  
  
"I hate studying," Usagi cried. She turned to Aya. "What did you get Aya-chan?"  
  
"An eighty-five," Aya replied with a little blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to show up her friend.  
  
"Everyone passed but me," Usagi sighed as she balled up the test and tossed it aside.  
  
"Watch it Odango Atama," said a voice behind them. The girls turned and Aya saw a dark haired young man with blue eyes standing there.   
  
"You again," Usagi growled. She snatched the test from him. "Why do you always have to show up?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you," the man replied. He saw Aya. "And where are your manners? You don't even introduce me to your friend." He nodded to Aya. "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Nikkono Aya," Aya replied bowing politely.  
  
"Watch out with Odango Atama here," Mamoru told her. "She can be dangerous."  
  
"Oh get lost," Usagi shouted angrily. Mamoru grinned at the girls and walked away.  
  
"Usagi-chan that was rude," Ami scolded.   
  
"Well he is always rude to me," Usagi pointed out.  
  
"He's good looking though," Aya murmured.  
  
"Forget him Aya-chan," Usagi cried. "You can do much better then him."  
  
"I'm not interested in him," Aya replied. "I was just commenting on how nice looking he is." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go. Onee-san is working the night shift at the hospital and I promised I'd fix her some dinner and eat with her."  
  
"Meet at the temple tomorrow," Ami reminded her as Aya sprinted off.  
  
"Hai," Aya called back as she headed towards home.  
  
Hiroya couldn't believe it. Just yesterday he was having writer's block. Now the ideas just kept coming. He continued to type furiously, hunched over the computer. He hadn't done anything but work on his novel since yesterday. He didn't even sleep last night but stayed up all night working.  
  
"Hiroya," his wife Kioko came into the room. "You've been typing away since yesterday. You must be writing a really good story."  
  
"I am," Hiroya replied without looking up. "The ideas just keep flowing."  
  
"That's wonderful but shouldn't you take a break," Kioko asked. "You haven't had anything to eat nor have you slept since yesterday."  
  
"No," Hiroya told her shortly. "I can't stop now."  
  
"But you must," pleaded Kioko.   
  
"No," Hiroya roared fiercely. Kioko gave a gasp and then stood in shock. "I am going to stay here until I finish." He continued working; Kioko stared for a moment and then quietly withdrew from the room, concerned about her husband.  
  
Aya walked home from the hospital. She and Mari enjoyed the dinner that she had made and now Aya had to get home. Mari wouldn't be getting home until about midnight and Aya hoped to be asleep by then. It was a warm night and she was glad that she didn't have to wear a jacket.   
  
A movement caught her eye and Aya saw Luna sneaking around. "Luna," she called.  
  
"Aya-chan," Luna exclaimed as she turned around. "What are you up too?"  
  
"I'm on my home from the hospital," Aya explained. "I was having dinner with Onee-san. What are you doing?"  
  
Luna sighed and sat down. "I am out looking for the princess. Usagi-chan could care less about her responsibilities. I left her gossiping on the phone with Naru."  
  
"Give her time Luna," Aya advised. "She like the rest of us have had to make major changes in her life. I'm sure she must be overwhelmed."  
  
"I believe in her," Luna told her. "But I just wish..." She broke off her speech and stood up, looking around.  
  
"Nani," Aya questioned.  
  
"Something's not right," Luna replied and she took off. Aya sprinted after her.  
  
"I'm finished," Hiroya roared triumphantly as he typed his last word. He stood up and began to glow.  
  
"Energy level at its peak," Nephrite stated. "Come out my youma." And the youma came out of Hiroya. Kioko came in to see what the noise was about and gave a loud scream. The youma roared and jumped out the window. Aya and Luna came running up just in time to see the youma jump down in front of them.  
  
"Transform now," Luna ordered. "I'll go and get the others!"  
  
"Hai," Aya yelled whipping out her henshin wand. She held it up. "SUN POWER MAKE UP!" The rays gleamed out of her wand melting her clothes into her Senshi uniform. Sailor Sun jumped in front of the youma. "Hold it right there," she shouted. The youma turned and looked at her. "I was enjoying a quiet walk home when you showed up. I'm an agent of love and justice Sailor Sun. In the name of the run I will radiate you."  
  
"I'm inspired," the youma shouted and held up his hand. An oversized pen appeared. Ink flew out of it. Sun leapt out of the way. She held up her sun rod and prepared to attack. Unfortunately while she was doing that the youma was able to power up his attack. Ink flew out of the oversized pen and hit Sun. She found herself unable to move.  
  
"Nani," she gasped as the ink began to cover her. She tried to get up but the mysterious ink paralyzed her.  
  
"I'm inspired," the youma shouted again.  
  
"Hold it," called a new voice. Sun looked up and to her relief saw Sailor Moon. "An author writes good books for people to read. I will not forgive you for using him for your evil purpose. I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
  
"Sailor Moon," Sun shouted in relief.  
  
"Leave it to me," Moon called.  
  
"Can we do that," Luna muttered. Mercury and Mars were both on their way but there was no telling when they would get there.  
  
"I'm inspired," the youma said as he held up the pen again.   
  
"Sailor Moon look out," Sun shouted but it was too late. The ink flew out and hit Moon. She screamed as the ink immobilized her.  
  
"Nani," Moon wailed as she looked in disgust at the ink. The youma laughed and held up his hand. This time an oversized stapler appeared. "No way," gasped Moon. The stapler clicked and a huge staple headed right towards Moon who began to scream in terror.  
  
There was a quick flash of movement and the attack was stopped short. Sun saw a rose had broken the staple in half. The ink also disappeared off of her and Moon.  
  
"What in the world," Sun gasped. She looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo standing on a wall.  
  
"Many writers write inspiring works to entertain young minds," he said. "They do not attack pretty maidens."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Moon cried out as her eyes turned to hearts.  
  
"So that is Tuxedo Kamen," Sun murmured.  
  
"BUBBLE SPRAY!"  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
The two attacks flew out and hit the youma. Mercury and Mars both appeared. Sun saw this as her opportunity. She powered up as well. "SOLAR FLARES!" Her attack flew out and the youma screamed in pain. But that last attack badly weakened him.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
"Hai," Moon cried out. She reached for her tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Her tiara flew out and hit the youma. He screamed in rage and disintegrated.   
  
"Blast those Sailor Senshi," Nephrite raged from the trees. "I'll get them yet." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Arigato Tuxedo Kamen," Moon called out joyfully.  
  
"Keep at it girls," Tuxedo Kamen replied and disappeared.  
  
"Isn't he just too dreamy," Moon sighed to Sun.  
  
"I can see why you like him," Sun admitted.  
  
"But why he would want a clumsy crybaby like Sailor Moon I will never know," Mars commented.  
  
"Mars," Moon raged and another argument started. Sun and Mercury looked at each other and sighed.  
  
That Sunday after a visit to the park Ami took then too the girls went to the arcade. After another argument with Chiba Mamoru Usagi immediately went to the Sailor V game and began playing with Ami watching. Rei sat down and talked with Motoki. Since Aya wasn't into video games she just wandered around to pass the time until the others were ready to go. She had been busy thinking about the previous battle. Like Luna she wondered about Tuxedo Kamen. Was he a friend or foe? There was no point in discussing this with Usagi since she was obviously head over heels in love with him. Rei, although more discreet, also had a crush on him as well. Aya hoped to get with Ami and discuss it with her.  
  
A crash suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts. Aya turned around and saw Rei lying on the floor, clutching her head in pain. "Rei-chan," Aya cried in alarm dashing over to her. "Are you all right? What happened? "  
  
"We were talking about Mamoru and the stool slipped from under her and she went down," Motoki explained as Aya helped Rei to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right," Aya asked again.  
  
"Hai," Rei grunted. "I guess Usagi's klutziness is rubbing off on me."  
  
"What did you say," Usagi growled as she and Ami came over. Aya groaned as another argument ensued.  
  
Aya got her chance to talk to Ami and Luna about Tuxedo Kamen the next day. She went back to the park and found the two of them there. Ami was concerned about the park caretaker. He was apparently exhibiting oddly hostile behavior. They had also observed the animals acting strange as well. In ended up at Nephrite had taken control of the caretaker for his energy. After the Senshi battled the youma with Tuxedo Kamen's help again it was discovered that Rei had managed to get herself a date with Mamoru while Usagi used Umino to date her so that she could spy on Rei. Ami, Aya and Luna decided to leave them to discuss the Aya's concerns.   
  
"So what are you concerned about Aya-chan," Ami asked.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Aya replied. "I know he has helped us but is that really his intent?"  
  
"We're not certain," Luna told her.   
  
"However he has never shown us otherwise," Ami pointed out. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"I just hope he isn't trying to trick us into trusting him only to find that he is on the enemy's side," Aya sighed. "That's what worries me."  
  
"That is a concern of mine too," Luna admitted. "That is why I say we have to be careful but does Usagi listen? No she doesn't"  
  
"Usagi is head over heels in love with him," Ami said. "And he has always helped us. I think we can trust him."  
  
"I hope we can," Aya murmured.   
  
"Don't worry so much about it Aya-chan," Ami gently told her as she put a hand on Aya's arm. "I know how you are feeling though. Usagi-chan is the first real friend I've ever had too and I want to protect her as well. Rei does too even though she won't admit it."  
  
"Ami's right Aya-chan," Luna added. "You need to concentrate on helping Sailor Moon and the others defeat the Dark Kingdom. Just be on your guard around Tuxedo Kamen and if he is really an enemy then do what you need to do to stop him."  
  
"I will," Aya replied. She gazed up at the moon, which was starting to come out. {"I hope he is on our side for Usagi's sake."}  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. To Be or Not To Be in Love

Here is part three to the Sailor Sun saga. I hope you enjoy it. There really won't be in action in this part. This will be taking place around the time of the Tuxedo Kamen love letter episode and the beach episode. I won't include the battles since they are not mine. In the love letter part I am just writing the other Sailor Senshi in the episode. Also we will see a new special power of Sailor Sun.  
  
I know I have mentioned this in some of my other stories but I will say it again. The school year in Japan typically starts in April and ends in early March. I believe they have all or most of March off. They usually get a month off in the summer but will have summer homework.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Tekeuchi. I did create Sailor Sun.  
  
Here are some Japanese terms that will be used throughout the series.  
  
Arigato = Thank you  
  
Onee = Elder Sister  
  
Otau = Father  
  
Okaa = Mother  
  
Minna = Everyone  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Nani = What  
  
Oji = Grandfather   
  
Ohayo = Good morning  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
Ja ne = See you later  
  
Gomen = Sorry  
  
Mesume = daughter  
  
Sailor Sun: First Season of Sailor Moon  
  
Part Three: To Be or Not to Be In Love  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Aya flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. Being Sailor Sun was exhausting and Aya's already frail health wasn't used to all of this action. She discussed her concerns with Ami who told her to just relax when she had some down time. Since Aya had just finished her homework and there weren't any Senshi meetings today she was able to rest for a few minutes. It was Mari's turn to cook dinner that evening too so that helped.  
  
Aya thought about that last several battles. First Usagi and Rei both wanted to sew wedding dresses to enter a contest. The girls had all been shocked to find out that the sewing teacher at Juuban Junior High was possessed by a youma. Aya giggled when she thought of how Usagi, Rei and Haruna-sensei dove to catch the wedding bouquet and Ami who had no plans on ever marrying was the one who caught it. After Usagi wanted to be a bride her whim switched over to modeling. Luna and the other girls told Usagi she didn't have time to be a model but of course she didn't listen. However it was Sailor Moon who rescued all of them from being trapped inside a camera forever. The last battle involved Mika, a friend of Usagi's brother Shingo. Aya still shuddered at the thought of that youma, which resembled an oversized doll.  
  
"Aya-chan," Mari's voice came from the apartment entrance. "Are you home?"  
  
"Hai," Aya called as she got off the bed. She made her way to the living room. "Welcome home Onee-san."  
  
"Arigato Aya-chan," Mari replied as she removed her shoes. She had what looked like a letter in her hand.  
  
"Did we get a letter from someone," Aya asked.  
  
"You did," Mari stated as she handed the letter to Aya. "Here you go."  
  
"Arigato," Aya took the letter and sat on the couch. Mari headed toward the kitchen to start making dinner. Aya opened the letter and got a shock. It was a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen. "Nani," Aya shrieked.  
  
"What is it Aya-chan," Mari called.  
  
"Nothing, gomen," Aya quickly replied. She looked at the letter again. The first thing that came to her mind was how did Tuxedo Kamen know who she was? The next thing she thought about was that {"Usagi-chan is going to be crushed."} The last thing Aya wanted to do was hurt her friend. {"I have to talk to someone but who,"} Aya thought. {"I can't tell Usagi-chan because it will upset her. Rei-chan and Luna will just say that Usagi-chan needs to face up to her disappointments. Maybe Ami-chan will help."} Aya stood up. "Onee-san," she called. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Very well," Mari appeared at the door of the kitchen. "Don't be late for dinner."  
  
"All right," Aya replied. She pulled her shoes on and took out the communicator Luna had given her last week. She called Ami to ask if she could meet her.  
  
"So what's the problem Aya-chan," Ami asked as Aya arrived at the designated meeting place, the arcade. As usual she had a textbook in her hand. "I was studying when you called me away. Is this Senshi business?"  
  
"Sort of," Aya replied. "Ami-chan I just got a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen. He wants me to meet him tomorrow night. This will hurt Usagi-chan beyond belief."  
  
"You got one too," Ami asked in astonishment.  
  
"What do you mean too," Aya inquired. "Don't tell me Tuxedo Kamen sent you a love letter as well."  
  
"He did," Ami admitted. "I was wondering how to break it to Usagi-chan myself."  
  
"But if we both got one then something must be up," Aya concluded. "I wonder if anyone else has gotten one."  
  
"Let's ask around tomorrow," Ami replied. "Then we'll go from there. It could be a practical joke but it could also be a trap."  
  
"All right," Aya agreed. "Let's just hope Usagi-chan got one too or she will blow a gasket."  
  
"That she will," laughed Ami. She stood up. "I've got to get back to studying. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ja ne," Aya called as she watched Ami leave. She thought over the conversation for a minute and then got up and left the café.  
  
The next morning Aya, Ami and Luna were all shocked to find out that not only Usagi but also every girl at Juuban Junior High had received a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi of course, was devastated because she thought she was the only one. Most of the girls, of course, had no idea who Tuxedo Kamen was and were eager to solve the mystery.   
  
At break Aya cautiously approached Usagi, "Are you all right Usagi-chan?"  
  
"No," Usagi wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "I thought Tuxedo Kamen was in love with me. How could he send love letters to every girl in the school?"  
  
"Usagi-chan it could be a trap," Aya quietly pointed out. "We've been wondering if Tuxedo Kamen is on our side. This could all be an elaborate trap the Dark Kingdom has set up to capture us."  
  
"No I refuse to believe that," Usagi sobbed. "He loves me. I know he does."  
  
"Okay maybe he does," Aya replied. "Then since he doesn't know your true identity he had to send love letters to every girl around our age so that he could find you. Then the one who he is looking for will meet him tonight."  
  
"Surgoi Aya-chan," Usagi squealed as she hugged Aya. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"I'm glad you feel better," Aya sighed. "But we can't dismiss the possibility that this could be a trap. Promise me you won't do anything rash tonight."  
  
"Oh Aya this can't be a trap," Usagi wailed. "This love letter is real. I just know it."  
  
"All right Usagi," Aya muttered as she realized she was getting anywhere. "But just in case this is a trap then please don't go there tonight without one of us."  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied not really listening. "I have to decide what to wear tonight." With that she took off. Aya shook her head and prayed that Usagi wouldn't be rash tonight.  
  
After school Aya, Ami and Luna went to Rei's to see if she had also gotten a love letter. Rei had received one but was also sick in bed with a very bad cold and fever. Immediately Ami and Aya decided to stay with Rei to help take care of her. Aya knew what it was like to be very sick.  
  
"So every girl in your school received a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen,' Rei asked as she gave an enormous sneeze.  
  
"Hai," Aya replied.   
  
"And since you got one and go to a different school we can only conclude that every junior high girl in Tokyo received one as well," Ami added.  
  
"I think this must be a Dark Kingdom trap," Luna pointed out. "I've been getting bad vibes about this since Usagi-chan got hers last night."  
  
"And the Dark Kingdom doesn't know our true identities so they had to send a letter to every girl in our age range to be sure the Sailor Senshi came tonight," Ami concluded.   
  
"If the Dark Kingdom is behind this then we need to do something to protect everyone else," Aya stated.   
  
"Where's Usagi," Rei suddenly asked.  
  
"She was upset that she wasn't the only one who had received a love letter," Aya replied. "I told her not to do anything rash tonight. Do you think she'll listen?"  
  
"No," Ami, Rei and Luna all said together. Aya sighed as a sweat drop appeared on everyone's heads.   
  
"I'll contact her," Ami stated as she pulled out her communicator. To everyone's dismay and Rei's anger Usagi was heading toward the Juuban shopping area to meet Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"I can't let her have a date with Tuxedo Kamen," Rei cried as she got out of bed. "We've got to get over there."  
  
"Rei-chan, you're sick," Ami protested.  
  
"You shouldn't get out of bed," Aya added as Rei coughed.  
  
"When it comes to love I need to get out of bed," Rei firmly stated as she hastily dressed. "How dare Usagi sneak behind my back and go on a date with Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Ami and Aya both sighed. This could be unpleasant.  
  
"Let's please stay focused on the mission," Luna pleaded. "After all there is a very good chance that this is all a trap."  
  
"But this could also be a genuine love letter from Tuxedo Kamen," Rei added. "And if it is then I am not going to let Usagi have him all to herself."  
  
"Let's just go to the designated meeting place," Ami said. "Then we can find out what is going on there."  
  
"You should transform," Luna commanded. Everyone nodded and took out their henshin wands.  
  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"SUN POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
After transformation was complete Sun turned Mars. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go out," she stated. "You're sick and that makes you contagious."  
  
Mars sighed and pulled a hospital facemask out of a drawer. She put it on. "Better," she asked.  
  
"Hai," Sun replied and the Senshi with Luna took off. It wasn't long before they got to Juuban Shopping Center. There was no sign of Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Kamen. But they did see an unconscious Naru lying on the floor. "Naru-chan," Sun cried as she and the others dashed over to her.  
  
"She's okay," Mercury reported checking Naru's pulse. "She's just had her energy drained."  
  
"That must mean that Nephrite is nearby," Luna concluded. "As I thought this was just a trap to lure Sailor Moon into their clutches."  
  
"And she is so dense she fell for it," Mars grumbled, her eyes streaming from her cold.  
  
"Let's just find her," Luna commanded. "She could be in real danger. Mercury, use your visor to locate her."  
  
"Hai," Mercury's visor appeared. She began scanning the elevators. What she saw horrified her. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are hanging onto the entrance to the top floor," she cried. "I don't know if they can hang on much longer."  
  
"We have to get to them," Mars shouted.  
  
"Can we get up there fast enough," Sun asked. "If we get into the other elevator then we could be caught in the same mess."  
  
"There is a way we can up there faster," Luna said. "And it is up to you Sailor Sun."  
  
"Me," Sun asked blankly. "How?"  
  
"Your sun rod," Luna replied. "You can use it to levitate yourself and a few others up as high as you need to go."  
  
"Surgoi," Sun gasped. She held up her rod. "What do I do?"  
  
"First everyone who will be coming needs to be standing close to you," Luna told her. Mars and Mercury, with Naru on her back moved right next to Sun. "Now say sun rod levitation."  
  
"SUN ROD LEVITATION!" Sun's rod began to glow. Rays of sun came out of the rod and formed a sphere around the Senshi, Luna and Naru. Everyone gasped as they were lifted off of the floor.   
  
"Concentrate on your destination," Luna shouted. "That will get you there."  
  
"Hai," Sun shouted back. She focused on where she and the others needed to be. Within minutes they were on the top floor outside the elevator where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were trapped. Sun's power died down once they were safely on the floor.  
  
"Good job Sailor Sun," Luna cried.  
  
"Yes that was Surgoi," Mars added.  
  
"Now let's get this elevator open," Mercury commanded. Everyone pitched in. Within minutes the door was open and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were pulled to safety.  
  
Once Tuxedo Kamen was gone and Naru was taken to the hospital the Senshi reversed their transformation.   
  
"Usagi," Luna began sternly. "You could have been seriously hurt. As usual you didn't think the situation through."  
  
"Gomen," Usagi sighed. "But I wanted to go on a date with Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"So you sneak out behind my back," Rei growled angrily and she coughed again.  
  
"Don't start," Ami groaned. "I'm sure Usagi-chan learned from her mistake. Rei-chan, you need to get back home. Aya-chan, good job."  
  
"Nani," Usagi inquired. "What did she do?"  
  
Aya grinned at Usagi. She put an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Usagi-chan. I'll walk you home and tell you all about it."  
  
Two days later Aya was lying dolefully in her bed. She had caught Rei's bad cold and was just miserable. Mari was off today and was taking care of her sister. When Aya was sick Mari wanted to be nearby in case she began to have trouble breathing. Aya was reading a book but she couldn't get into it. She was bored and wanted some company.  
  
"Aya-chan," Mari came to the door.  
  
"Hai," Aya looked up from her book.  
  
"Hino-san is here to see you," Mari replied. "Shall I let her in?"  
  
"Hai," Aya cheered up. Rei must have known she would be lonely.   
  
Rei came into the room. "Gomen Aya-chan," she murmured. "I gave you my cold."  
  
"Don't apologize," Aya waved away the apology. "I shouldn't have stayed with you at the shrine. I catch things very easily."  
  
Rei sat down on the edge of the bed. "You were incredible the other night," she stated. "You are a true asset to the team."  
  
"Arigato," Aya replied. "But so is everyone else."  
  
"Maybe," Rei sighed. She turned to Aya. "Summer vacation starts next week. Do you have any plans?"  
  
"No," Aya sighed. "I'll just being doing my homework."  
  
"Good," Rei exclaimed. "I've made reservations for us to go to the beach for a few days. We need some time to relax and this way we can relax and have a good time."  
  
"Surgoi," Aya squealed. "But how did you get Luna to agree to it?"  
  
"Easy," Rei smiled. "Usagi just promised that we would also train while we were there."  
  
"She can be smooth when she wants to be," Aya laughed.  
  
"I agree there," Rei replied. She got up. "I have to get home now. You make sure you get better so that you can be all healthy for our trip."  
  
"I will," Aya promised. After Rei left Aya lay back and thought happy thoughts. It will be so much fun to go on a trip with her friends.  
  
A few days later the girls and Luna were on a train headed for the beach. Usagi was so excited she couldn't keep still. Several times Rei snapped at her because she was getting on her nerves. "Come on Usagi-chan," Ami stated as she got up. She could sense that Rei was getting annoyed. "Why don't you and I find the food cart and get something to eat."  
  
"Hai," Usagi squealed as she got up. Aya smiled. Ami had said the magic words. Once the two girls were gone Aya turned to Rei. "I'm really surprised Rei-chan," she stated.  
  
"About what Aya-chan," Rei asked.  
  
"That you would agree to on a trip with Usagi-chan," Aya replied with a grin. "I know she tries your patience."  
  
"Hey she is still my friend," Rei reminded her. "Besides we will all have our own rooms at the house. If Usagi gets on my nerves too much I'll just go to my room."  
  
"I see," Aya murmured. She saw Ami and Usagi coming back and ended the conversation. Usagi's arms were loaded with food.  
  
"Hungry Minna," Usagi asked as she sat down. Aya and Rei stared at the food in amazement. How could one girl eat so much?  
  
Aya sat on the bed in her room towel drying her wet hair. It had begun raining while they were walking to the house and they all got soaked. Too make matters worse the house seemed really spooky and the people were wearing costumes of scary characters. Usagi was completely freaking out. Luna had looked alarmed too. Aya was a little nervous but since the little girl, Sakiko, lived here with her father the house must not be too bad. Aya smoothed out her sundress and got up off the bed.  
  
A loud scream from Usagi, which almost shook the house, made Aya almost jump out of her skin. In alarm Aya exited her room and headed toward Usagi's room. Ami and Rei came out of their rooms too. "I hope Usagi-chan is okay," Aya gasped.  
  
"Me too," Ami replied. The girls got to Usagi's room to find out what the problem was. All three of them were annoyed to find out that the reason for the screaming was because the woman who worked in the house was in the room fixing the light. Usagi was convinced that the woman was a witch. In rage Rei began chasing Usagi all over the room. Usagi pleaded with Ami and Aya to help her but they refused. Usagi had scared them for no reason at all. Finally Rei caught Usagi and had her in a headlock. "Let me go," Usagi wailed as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Not yet," Rei snapped angrily. "You're lucky I don't clobber you."  
  
"But I was scared," Usagi sobbed.   
  
"And you are embarrassing me," Rei shouted. "For crying out loud stop acting like an idiot and scaring us to death. We thought you were seriously hurt."  
  
"Gomen," Usagi cried. "But I was so scared."  
  
"Well as you can see nothing happened," Aya pointed out. "We're all fine. So settle down."  
  
"We're here for a vacation," Ami added. "Let's try not to argue with each other for one thing. Also let's try not to freak out at every little thing here."  
  
"Hai," Usagi murmured as Rei released her. "But I'm still scared." Everyone groaned. This was going to be an interesting vacation.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to bed Aya lay awake thinking about the phenomenon they had seen at dinner. The help had been scared to death over it and of course Usagi just screamed in terror. Rei admitted afterwards that she had felt a strong presence. Aya didn't usually believe in ghosts but she couldn't think of any other explanation to what she saw this evening. {"Well whatever it was let's just hope it stays away tonight,"} Aya thought. {"Otherwise we'll never get any sleep if Usagi sees that thing again."}   
  
Fortunately the phenomenon didn't appear during the night. Usagi wailed that she didn't get much sleep because she was so scared but they all prepared to have fun at the beach anyway. At first they were disappointed that since it was a private beach there wouldn't be any men but they had fun anyway. The girls had fun teasing Usagi by hitting her hard with the beach ball. They went swimming and played games, even Ami who had to put away her textbooks at Usagi's insistence. All day Aya had a strong feeling that they were being watched. At one point she looked up to the top of the cliff and thought she saw Sakiko watching them. {"She must be a lonely little girl,"} Aya thought. {"Out here she is so cut off from everyone."}  
  
"Come on Minna," Rei announced in the late afternoon. "We had better get back top the house."  
  
"Do we have too," Usagi wailed. "It's so spooky."  
  
"It will be all right Usagi-chan," Ami assured her. "I'm sure whatever that thing was won't appear again tonight."  
  
"How can you be so sure," Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not," Ami admitted. "But it can't be real."  
  
"I did feel a presence," Rei added. She looked at the others. "I'll put my anti-evil scrolls out so then that phenomenon can't bother us. Will that help settle you down Usagi?"  
  
"I guess," Usagi murmured. She began to cry loudly. "But I'm still scared." Everyone sighed and just headed back to the house.  
  
"I still don't understand," Usagi said that night. It was after dinner and the girls had all gathered in Usagi's room talking about that evening's events. It had been revealed that Sakiko was the reason for the unusual phenomenon. "If that wasn't a ghost then what was it?"  
  
"Sakiko had a special power that her Otau-san was trying to develop," Rei explained.   
  
"Sakiko was just a lonely little girl who wanted a normal life but her father wouldn't allow it," Ami added. "So the phenomenon showed that tonight."  
  
"And what about these weird people," Usagi asked.  
  
"Just costumes to promote the place," Aya replied. "As Rei-chan told you earlier they are just ordinary people."  
  
"So you can stop being so scared Usagi-chan," Luna pleaded. "Let's enjoy the next couple of days without you screaming."  
  
"You were scared too Luna," Usagi reminded her.  
  
"Oh right," Luna laughed an embarrassed laugh. Everyone chuckled; glad they could enjoy the rest of the vacation.  
  
The next day Sakiko joined the girls on the beach. They had fun playing and teasing Usagi with the beach ball again. After a morning of hard playing Aya decided to take a break. She sat down under the umbrella and watched the others. After a while Rei came and joined her. "Tired," she asked.  
  
"Hai," Aya replied. "I always get tired very quickly, which is why I hate PE class so much."  
  
"I think the beach has done you some good," Rei observed. "You've got some color on your cheeks."  
  
"Onee-san thought it would be good for me too," Aya admitted. "Since she's a nurse I listen to her."  
  
"Aya if you don't mind me asking," Rei began. "But what happened to your parents?"  
  
"They were killed in a car accident when I was ten," Aya replied. "Since my Onee-san is so much older then me she has been raising me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei exclaimed. "My Okaa-san died when I was about five. Otau-san is still alive but he is so into politics he doesn't have time for me. I've been living with Oji-san ever since."  
  
"There were some relatives who wanted me to come live with them but Onee-san wouldn't hear of it," Aya said. "I'm glad. I'm happy with Onee-san. I miss my parents a lot though."  
  
"I don't miss my Otau-san," Rei stated bitterly. "He made it clear in his own way he didn't have time for a mesume. I wouldn't care if I never saw him again." Rei's face softened. "Okaa-san was so pretty. I still miss her but I just remember that I am a part of her and she will live in me, just like your parents still live in you and your Onee-san."  
  
"You're right Rei-chan," Aya exclaimed. "And I am happy that I have friends now. I never did before."  
  
"Neither did I," Rei agreed. She got up and pulled Aya to her feet. "Come on Aya-chan. Let's have some more fun!"  
  
"Hai," Aya cried happily. She chased after Rei and continued to enjoy her vacation with her friends.  
  
End of Part Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi Minna! Here is part four to the Sailor Sun series. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews have been very scarce lately so please review.   
  
We'll see the end of Nephrite in this one. As I've mentioned before I won't be doing the battles since they are not mine. We'll be working around the battles.  
  
As for the Chibi Senshi, do not worry. They aren't dead. I'm just stuck for a story right now. The website is slowly being updated. I am finally able to work on the site from my computer again. I am replacing some old pictures with newer ones. Starlight Angel has also been having problems so she hasn't been able to update the fanfic site but she is looking into some solutions. So be patient Minna. Everything will be updated soon.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Tekeuchi. I did create Sailor Sun.  
  
Sailor Sun: First Season of Sailor Moon  
  
Part Four: The End of Nephrite  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Aya headed to the Hikawa shrine for the Senshi meeting. The trip to the beach had done her a world of good. She was feeling very energetic. It had been much easier to get back to school. So far since they had returned they had battled Nephrite twice. Once was at the studio in charge of the production the Sailor V anime. Usagi, Rei and Aya had been very excited about seeing the anime artists working on Sailor V. All of them were Sailor V fans. During the battle the Senshi were shocked to see that the youma was a pair of Gemini, which duplicated Mercury and Mars's attack. Then they had investigated Princess D to see if she was the Moon Princess. When she passed out at Luna's talking the cat concluded that she wasn't who they were looking for. Usagi had used the Luna pen to disguise herself as a princess to get into the party. She wound up drinking too much and passed out so that the girls had to carry her home. She spent the next day at school trying to convince them that someone had kissed her.  
  
Ami was already at the temple talking with Rei. Luna was there too. "Konnichiwa Minna," Aya called as she approached them.  
  
"Konnichiwa Aya-chan," everyone replied.  
  
Aya sat down next to Ami. Rei was sweeping. "So we're waiting on Usagi-chan," Aya concluded.  
  
"She went swimming with Naru today so she should be on her way," Luna told her.  
  
"That slow turtle," Rei muttered.   
  
{*Author's Note: For those who are only familiar with the dub Rei occasionally called Usagi a turtle during the first season.}  
  
"Here she comes," Ami stated. Everyone turned and sure enough Usagi was dashing up the steps.  
  
"On time for once," Luna commented.  
  
"Minna," Usagi gasped and everyone noticed that there was a look of panic on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan," Aya asked in concern.  
  
"We have a big problem," Usagi wailed. "Naru-chan is in love with Nephrite."  
  
"Nani," Ami, Aya, Rei and Luna cried out in alarm.  
  
"Are you sure," Luna asked.  
  
"Hai," Usagi gasped. "She told me she was in love with Sanjouin Masato. That's Nephrite."  
  
"She's right," Ami groaned.  
  
"That is a big problem," Luna sighed.  
  
"We have to do something," Aya demanded. "Naru-chan is in danger if she gets involved with him."  
  
"And he will stop at nothing to take advantage of Naru-chan once he finds out her feelings," Ami concluded.  
  
"I know," Usagi moaned. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to tell her," Rei replied.  
  
"I think we should wait and see how it plays out," Ami suggested. "Naru-chan may never see Nephrite which would keep her out of danger."  
  
"I agree with Rei-chan," Aya said. "We need to let Naru-chan know who Nephrite is and what he is capable of."  
  
"I'll tell her," Usagi sighed. "She's my friend."  
  
"Do you want one of us to come with you," Luna asked.  
  
"No I can do it," Usagi replied, then she clonked herself on the head. Everyone's confidence in her lowered more than it already was.  
  
After the Senshi meeting Aya headed to town. She was working on some more craft projects and needed to replenish some supplies. She wondered if Usagi had talked to Naru yet. Aya feared how Nephrite would use Naru if he found out her feelings.   
  
A strange feeling overcame Aya. She looked up and saw Nephrite standing outside the jewelry store owned by Naru's mother. {"Oh no,"} Aya thought. She quickly slipped into an ally. "SUN POWER MAKE UP!" Once transformation was complete Sailor Sun ran forward, "Nephrite," she called sharply holding up her sun rod.  
  
"What do you want," he asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Stay away from there," Sun ordered tentatively coming forward. "I will not permit you to use innocent civilians for your evil purposes."  
  
"You Senshi always show up at the worst times," Nephrite grumbled. He held his hand. "I don't have time to take care of you now. I'll let my youma deal with you." A youma with green hair and black eyes appeared. It had razor sharp claws. Sun gasped when she saw it. "Deal with the nuisance," Nephrite commanded and vanished.  
  
The youma growled and moved toward Sailor Sun who took on a fighting stance. It's razor sharp claws extended and lashed out toward Sun who managed to dodge out of the way. Sun powered up her sun rod. "SOLAR FLARES!" The attack flew out but the youma dodged it. "Damn," Sun muttered. The youma's hair seemed to be growing. Before Sun had a chance to react the hair wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her side. Sun screamed as she tried frantically to get free. The youma began to extend its claws again.  
  
A sudden flash whizzed by Sun who found herself suddenly freed. She looked and saw a rose had broken through the hair. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen. "Beautiful girls who fight for justice shouldn't get tangled up," he said. "Sailor Moon is on her way. Try to hang on until she does."  
  
"Hai," Sun replied. She shakily stood up and took another fighting stance. She charged toward the youma meaning to hit it with her sun rod. The youma lashed out and Sun gave a squeal of pain as she felt a burning on her side. As she fell she saw three slashes on her side. Tuxedo Kamen threw about half a dozen roses but this time the youma was ready. It dodged the attack and then shot out some chains, binding Tuxedo Kamen. Then it turned its attention to the injured Sailor Senshi. Sun watched in terror as it it's claws turned to daggers. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"   
  
The youma gave a scream as the fire immersed it. Sun gave a shaky sigh of relief. Mercury knelt down beside her. "Are you all right Sailor Sun?"  
  
"Hai," Sun replied as she sat up with Mercury's help.  
  
"Sailor Moon now," Luna shouted.  
  
"Hai," Moon replied. She removed her tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara flew over to the youma. Within seconds it was just a pile of dust.  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen called. "Keep up the good work. Ja ne!" With that he vanished.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Moon gushed as her eyes turned to hearts.  
  
"Sailor Sun," Luna turned to the wounded Senshi. "You should have called us for help."  
  
"Gomen," Sun murmured as she allowed Mercury to scan her injuries. "I saw Nephrite standing outside Naru-chan's family's jewelry shop and wanted to stop him."  
  
"I can understand that," Mars told her. "But try to remember to call us next time. If we hadn't sensed your danger you would have been killed."  
  
"Hai," Sun replied.  
  
"Come on let's get you back to the temple," Mars commanded. "I have some medicine for your injuries."  
  
"I'm going to stay here and talk to Naru-chan," Moon informed them.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come," Luna asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Moon replied as she powered down.  
  
"Very well," Luna sighed reluctantly and she followed the others.  
  
Usagi was about to go to the door when she stopped. "I'll go ask Motoki onii-san for advice," she said and took off for the arcade.  
  
"There," Ami announced as she finished taking care of Aya's injury. "The cuts weren't too deep."  
  
"Arigato," Aya replied. She pulled her shirt down. They were at the temple. Rei had fixed some tea while Ami took care of Aya. Luna was with them too.  
  
"I wonder if Usagi-chan has told Naru-chan about Nephrite yet," Ami wondered.  
  
"Doubt it," Rei muttered. "She is so irresponsible."  
  
"Naru-chan is her friend," Aya pointed out. "She was very worried about her. I'm sure she'll tell her."  
  
"What I'm concerned about is how Usagi-chan is going to tell her," Luna sighed. "I'd better go and check on her." Luna bade them goodbye and left.  
  
"Surely Usagi-chan won't mess up with this," Ami stated. The three girls thought for a minute and then all groaned, sweat drops appearing on their heads.  
  
On her way home Aya decided to stop by Usagi's house to see how things went with Naru. She felt a little nervous because she had never met any of Usagi's family. Meeting new people always scared her. Timidly she knocked at the door. Usagi's mother answered. "Konnichiwa," Ikuko greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tsukino-sama," Aya replied. "I'm here to see Usagi-chan. I'm Nikkono Aya."  
  
"Aya-san," Ikuko exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you. Usagi has told me so much about you. Do come in."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," Aya relaxed a little as she entered the Tsukino home. Usagi's mother was really nice. "Is Usagi-chan home?"  
  
"Hai," Ikuko replied. "She's in her room. Top of the stairs to your right."  
  
"Arigato," Aya went up the stairs. She found Usagi's room immediately. It wasn't hard with the rabbit on the door. She knocked and then entered. Usagi was on the bed with Luna.  
  
"Aya-chan," Usagi exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"So am I," muttered Luna.  
  
"What's the problem," Aya asked as she sat down. "How did it go with Naru-chan?"  
  
"Usagi just blurted it out and left," Luna wailed.  
  
"Nani," Aya shrieked. She turned to Usagi, "Usagi-chan you should have stayed for her reaction. She might have needed to talk to you about it."  
  
"Gomen," Usagi sighed. "I'll go back and talk to her tonight."  
  
"Why not now," Aya asked.  
  
"It's almost dinner time," Usagi replied. "I need to eat first."  
  
"I forgot how nothing interferes with your meals," Aya sighed. She got up. "I had better go. I've got homework to finish." She said goodbye and left the room.   
  
Usagi stared at her closed door. "We had homework today?"  
  
The next morning Aya was out the door before the sun had even risen. The Senshi had to call an emergency meeting after the night's battle. Sailor Moon had tried to kill Nephrite using her tiara but Naru shielded him, declaring her love. Fortunately the tiara listened to Moon's commands stopping before attacking Naru. Then Nephrite rescued Naru from the being attacked by the youma. So the Senshi had to talk about two things, protecting Naru and finding out if Nephrite's actions last night were genuine or if he was leading them into a trap.  
  
Ami had already arrived by the time Aya got there. Rei was in her temple robes doing her morning chores. "Ohayo," Aya sleepily greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo Aya-chan," Ami and Rei replied. Both seemed more alert than Aya felt.  
  
"How can you be so wide awake," Aya asked.  
  
"I get up at four every morning to meditate," Rei informed her.  
  
"And I always get up early to study," Ami added. Aya gave a quiet groan as she realized she was talking to two morning people.  
  
"Here we are," Luna called as she arrived with Usagi who was yawning loudly. Once everyone was settled Luna took the floor. "Now we have to decide what we are going to do about Naru-chan. She has to realize that Nephrite is a dangerous man and can do some serious harm."  
  
"We have to protect her," Ami added. She turned to Usagi. "Do you think you can try talking to her again?"  
  
"I'll try," Usagi sighed sleepily. "But remember how Nephrite saved her from those youmas last night? Maybe he can change."  
  
"But if he doesn't we need to protect her," Rei pointed out. "Usagi and Aya-chan can stay with her at school but what about when she goes home tonight?"  
  
"Let's just hope she stays in her home," Luna stated. "In the meantime we have to keep an eye out for Nephrite. He could strike at anytime."  
  
"Hai," Everyone said and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Aya was awakened after midnight by an urgent call from Usagi. Naru had been kidnapped by some youma. Transforming into Sailor Sun, she set off to join Moon and the others. Moon was in a panic. "What's wrong," Mercury asked in concern.  
  
"Nephrite saw me transform," Moon replied. "He knows who I am."  
  
"Oh no," Sun cried. "You'll never be safe as long as Nephrite knows your identity!"  
  
"Let's not worry about that just yet," Luna yelled. "We've got to rescue Naru-chan. Does Nephrite have her?"  
  
"Not yet," Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appeared.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Moon and Mars both gushed as their eyes turned to hearts,  
  
"Then who has her," Mercury demanded.  
  
"Some youma kidnapped her. Nephrite has gone after them," Tuxedo Kamen replied.  
  
"Then he really does care for her," Moon exclaimed. She turned to the others. "We have to help him!"  
  
"Baka," Mars shouted. "He's the enemy."  
  
"But maybe he can change," Moon shouted back angrily.  
  
"Stop it," Sun stepped in between them before a full-fledged argument developed. "What's important right now is that we save Naru-chan. If Nephrite is protecting her then we can help him. If he is harming her then we have to fight him."  
  
"Sun's right," Mercury added. She pulled out her computer. "I'll try to locate them." Everyone waited until she was able to find Naru and Nephrite. Then they took off.  
  
Sun clutched Mars as the tears rolled down her face. They watched Nephrite fade away before them. Naru was crying hysterically. The Senshi had tried to help him but they were too late. Another general for the Black Kingdom had helped finish him off. Moon was hanging onto Mercury for support. No one knew what to say. Finally Moon walked over to her friend. "We're sorry Naru-chan," she choked. "We tried to help him."  
  
"I know," Naru choked as she clutched a rag she had used to clean Nephrite's wounds. "But he's gone. I loved him so much."  
  
"Let me take you home," Moon offered. She helped Naru to her feet. Mercury ran over and joined her. Together the three of them headed toward Naru's home.   
  
Sun turned to Mars. "Sailor Moon was right," she choked. "Nephrite could have changed."  
  
"But he changed too late," Mars murmured. "Poor Naru-chan." She brushed a tear out of her eye. "But now we have a new general to fight. These people don't think twice about turning on each other. They're evil and we have to protect the earth from them."  
  
"And find the Moon Princess and Silver Crystal," Sun added.   
  
"There's a lot to do and it is up to the Senshi to protect this world," Luna added.   
  
"Luna are there more or is it just us," Sun asked.  
  
"I cannot reveal that at this time," Luna replied. "Now you girls have been up for a long time. You need to get home. The Senshi of Love and Justice must get their rest too."  
  
"Hai," Sun murmured. She said goodnight and headed home. But the question remained in her mind. Were there other Senshi?  
  
Somewhere else in town a fourteen-year-old girl was asleep. Tomorrow she would be starting at Juuban Junior High School. Little did she know that her life was about to change. 


End file.
